Bukan Dilan
by dandelionleon
Summary: Ini bukan kisah Dilan yang penuh romansa manis dan juga puitis. Ini hanya cerita siswa bernama Oh Sehun yang menggilai seorang siswa pindahan cantik bernama Luhan. Walau sering di cap sebagai tukang gombal, Sehun dengan keras menolak bahwa dia bukan lah Dilon di novel milik negara tetangga. /Genderswitch Area/


**Bukan Dilan**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan**

 **Other cast : Kim Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Sowon (Gfriend), Eunha (Gfriend)**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, School-life, Teenlit, Parody(?)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Other cast di bawah naungan SM Ent dan Source Music Ent. Cerita terinspirasi dari Dilan 1990 by Om Pidi Baiq. Isi dan plot di** _ **remake**_ **oleh Dandelionleon.**

 **Summary :** _ **Ini bukan kisah Dilan yang penuh romansa manis dan juga puitis. Ini hanya cerita siswa bernama Oh Sehun yang menggilai seorang siswa pindahan cantik bernama Luhan. Walau sering di cap sebagai tukang gombal, Sehun dengan keras menolak bahwa dia bukan lah Dilon di novel milik negara tetangga.**_

 **WARNING! Gender Switch (GS), jika tidak suka diharapkan menekan tombol close. Fiksi ini saya tulis dengan tujuan untuk bersenang-senang, tak ada maksud menyakiti pihak manapun. Dilarang mengcopy hasil karya orang lain tanpa seizin penulis!**

* * *

.

.

.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya jengah. Ini kesekian kali keluarganya harus pindah lagi dikarenakan pekerjaan sang ayah, namun ini yang terparah. Biasa mereka hanya berpindah dari distrik-distrik tertentu di sekitaran Seoul, kali ini harus pindah keluar kota. Busan adalah tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

Yang paling merepotkan dari pindah itu bukan permasalahan beradaptasi dan semacamnya. Justru yang membuat Luhan malas adalah ia harus kembali membenahi barang-barang yang berada di dalam box-box besar di hadapannya. Rumah barunya lumayan besar, bergaya minimalis dengan cat dinding di dominasi warna putih dan krem. Halaman depan rumahnya juga sejuk karena di kelilingi pohon-pohon dan taman bunga kecil. Baiklah, sepertinya ini lebih baik dibandingkan apartemen menjulang tanpa halaman.

"Luhan, kamarmu di lantai dua. Segera berbenah dan besok kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah baru." Itu ibunya, terlihat lelah menyeka keringat karena baru saja menyelesaikan penyusunan barang-barang di lantai satu.

Luhan mengerang kecil. Ayolah, dia baru saja pindah. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan bukan lah singkat. Tubuhnya seakan bisa remuk sekarang juga. Namun wajah cantik itu hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Luhan bukan gadis yang mudah merajuk. Satu hal lagi, ibunya akan sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah.

"Baiklah ibu. Aku ke atas dulu."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi gadis itu segera mengangkat koper besarnya ke atas dengan bersusah payah. Beruntung ayahnya duluan mengambil alih untuk mengangkat dua koper super besarnya itu.

Ia tiba di kamarnya dengan pandangan meneliti. Cukup cantik, memang tidak selebar kamarnya di apartemen sebelumnya, tetapi ini sangat nyaman. Kamar berwarna ungu muda itu sudah di lengkapi fasilitas kamar mandi di dalam, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir untuk keluar malam saat keadaan mendesak.

Jemari lentiknya segera membuka resleting kopernya lalu mulai memasukkan pakaiannya yang terlipat rapi pada lemari berwarna putih di sudut kamar. Poin plusnya lagi, kamar ini memiliki jendela tepat di sebelah ranjangnya. Oh sangat menyenangkan.

Rasa senang Luhan menguap saat melihat ponselnya berkedip beberapa kali. Tertera nama Jongin disana. Itu kekasihnya di Seoul. Sejak kemarin ia terus-terusan mengajukan protes atas kepindahan Luhan. Tetapi namanya juga perintah orang tua, Luhan bisa apa? Meninggalkan tempat tinggal beserta teman dan kekasih sungguh berat. Malas berdebat, akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan tersebut. Peduli mana Jongin mau marah-marah disana, Luhan hanya butuh ketenangan untuk beradaptasi (lagi) dan mempersiapkan diri untuk memasuki sekolah barunya besok hari. Di pandanginya seragam sekolah barunya yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya dengan menilai. Segitu cepatnya orang tuanya mengurus ini semua? Sungguh hebat sekali. Ah, semoga teman-temannya akan berlaku baik padanya.

.

.

Luhan turun dari bus di susul beberapa murid-murid yang sepertinya satu sekolah dengannya dilihat dari seragam mereka. Luhan memegang tali tas pink mudanya lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia membenarkan rambut hitam panjangnya lalu membenarkan poni tipisnya yang berantakan. Setidaknya kesan rapi harus tersemat padanya di hari pertama agar bisa memiliki teman baru. Kakinya yang terbalut dengan kaos kaki putih selutut itu berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya berada. Satu kata, sekolah ini sangat rindang. Pohon-pohon di kanan dan kiri jalan membuat Luhan merasakan kesejukan pagi yang takkan pernah ia temui di Seoul. Senyum tipisnya terkembang. Namun itu hanya bertahan sementara, karena detik selanjutnya ia hampir saja tertabrak akibat ulah seorang siswa dengan jaket jeans biru muda.

"Hey!" Teriak Luhan dengan wajah tidak suka. Sosok itu berbalik sejenak. Napas Luhan tercekat melihat mata tajam dengan alis menukik itu. Ciut, merasa kecil, dan suaranya mendadak hilang. Apakah anak itu salah satu dari sekian anggota gangster di sekolah ini? Pikir Luhan random. Lama sosok siswa itu menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala hingga membuat Luhan risih, akhirnya ia pergi juga membawa motor besarnya. Ah! Untunglah! Luhan menghela napasnya dalam sebelum akhirnya ia buru-buru memasuki sekolah. Semoga saja Luhan tak bertemu siswa lelaki tadi lagi.

.

.

Luhan dapat bernapas dengan lega. Pada akhirnya ia bisa memasuki sekolah ini dengan tenang. Teman sekelasnya sangat menyukainya. Mereka bilang Luhan itu sangat cantik seperti boneka hidup, namun Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman malu. Kabar baiknya ia sudah memiliki teman baru. Yang satu bernama Byun Baekhyun, gadis manis bermata sipit dengan rambut cokelat sebahunya. Dia merupakan sekretaris kelas. Dan satu lagi adalah ketua kelasnya, Park Chanyeol namanya. Lelaki itu sangat tinggi hingga Luhan harus mendongak saat melihatnya. Dari penilaian Luhan, Chanyeol itu pasti orang yang pintar. Dandanan rapi, rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi serta kacamata yang menyangkut di hidung mancungnya itu meyakinkan Luhan bahwa Chanyeol pasti pintar. Ah, senang sekali berteman dengan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sangat asik.

"Jadi, ayahmu adalah orang Korea dan ibumu orang tiongkok? Tetapi kenapa namamu bukan nama orang Korea saja?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kantin saat ini.

"Kakekku di Beijing yang memberi nama itu. Kebetulan pula aku lahir disana."

Baekhyun manggut-manggut menanggapinya.

"Ah, ada tempat kosong. Kalian duduklah, aku akan memesan makanan kita. Rabokki kan?"

Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk lalu Baekhyun berlari memotong antrian pembelian.

Luhan terkekeh kecil hingga menyita perhatian Chanyeol. Lelaki itu ikut tersenyum hingga dimple nya terlihat. Sadar jika lelaki di sebelah melihat terus, Luhan berdehem pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ah? Tidak! Hanya, kau sangat cantik saat tertawa." Jawab Chanyeol jujur. Luhan sampai tergelak di buatnya.

"Astaga! Kau ini ada-ada saja!" Tangan Luhan memukul main-main pundak Chanyeol lalu keduanya tertawa pelan.

"Ada apa ini? Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu." Tegur Baekhyun. Gadis itu terlihat kesulitan membawa nampan lumayan besar dengan tiga mangkuk Rabokki dan tiga gelas es teh lemon disana.

"Tidak, hanya obrolan asal saja. Kau ini terlalu banyak ingin tahunya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan datar. Baekhyun mencibir tanpa suara.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan saja!"

Lapar tak bisa dihindari. Ketiganya makan dengan khidmat. Belajar sangat menguras tenaga dan pada akhirnya Luhan tak mampu membendung lagi rasa laparnya. Ia makan dengan lahap. Belum lagi rasa makanannya ini sangat enak. Ia makan dengan senang. Namun selanjutnya ia tersedak saat siswa dengan mata tajam itu mendekati mejanya, atau lebih tepatnya berdiri di sebelah mejanya, menatapnya. Kali ini dengan senyuman yang menurut Luhan sangat amat tebar pesona.

"Bahkan bulan pun akan malu menunjukkan dirinya melihatmu." Gumam lelaki itu, masih dengan senyuman menyebalkannya.

Luhan tersedak lalu meminum es tehnya cepat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap sosok itu terkejut.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis berkerut.

"Hanya ingin menikmati keindahan Tuhan mungkin." Matanya tak lepas dari Luhan yang kini memilih menunduk menatap makanannya dengan rasa tak nyaman.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki bernama Sehun itu memicing. Tidak biasanya Sehun seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan dia tertarik pada Luhan? Mata sipit itu melotot. Seakan paham jalan pikiran Baekhyun, Sehun mengedikkan bahunya asal. Ia lantas mengambil sebotol saos cabai di meja.

"Nah, ini keindahan Tuhan yang harus dinikmati." Ujarnya aneh lalu mencium botol saos. Matanya tak lepas barang sedetik pun dari paras cantik Luhan.

"Berhenti lah melakukan itu Oh Sehun, kau membuat temanku tidak nyaman." Tegur Chanyeol sengit.

"Teman yang mana? Yang ini atau yang ini?" Tanya Sehun main-main seraya menunjuk Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian.

Chanyeol mendesah kasar. Berbicara dengan Sehun sama saja akan membuat darah tinggimu naik. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya lalu memakan ramyunnya yang mulai mengembang.

Sehun menyeringai lalu menunduk. Menatap wajah Luhan meneliti. Sungguh, Luhan sangat amat risih saat ini.

"Setidaknya bersihkan saus itu dari sudut bibirmu nona."

Mata Luhan melotot. Seketika pipinya memerah, malu tepatnya. Ia mengambil tisu lalu menghapus sisa saus di sudut bibirnya kasar.

"Sehun, jangan ganggu kami!" Tegur Baekhyun, merasa Luhan sudah sangat amat tidak suka dengan keadaan ini.

"Baiklah. Tetapi untuk lain kali tidak janji." Jawabnya main-main lalu menuangkan saos cabai di atas roti miliknya dan berjalan seraya menggigit roti tersebut. Baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan Sehun yang dinilainya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Luhan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Ah? I-Iya. Bisakah kita cepat ke kelas?" Pintanya. Dua lainnya segera mengangguk menyetujui. Kebetulan jam masuk akan segera berbunyi sebentar lagi.

Luhan benar-benar mengkoreksi bahwa hari pertama di sekolahnya benar-benar mengesalkan. Di ganggu lelaki aneh dengan senyum sok tampan tadi benar-benar mengganggu. Luhan bertaruh pasti dia seorang playboy. Memikirkannya saja membuat Luhan jengah bukan main. Semoga besok hari ia takkan bertemu lelaki tadi lagi.

.

.

Kenyataannya, Luhan justru bertemu lelaki itu di gerbang. Yang membuat risih adalah, siswa dengan rambut hitam sedikit panjang itu mengikuti Luhan dengan motor yang sengaja di pelankan. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian murid lain yang sedang berjalan pula ke gerbang sekolahan.

"Kamu Luhan ya?"

Apa-apaan ini? Luhan mulai merasakan hawa tidak enak. Ia merasa mengingat dialog itu di suatu tempat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan datar, tanpa berniat menatap lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku Sehun, aku ramal kita akan bertemu di kantin."

Luhan tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri. Seuntai kalimat yang terkenal dari negara tetangga itu membuat Luhan ingin tertawa. Ayolah, menggombal ada batasnya. Jika mengutip dari novel hasilnya justru akan menggelikan. Luhan meneliti Sehun, melihat motor serta jaket jeans itu.

"Kau meniru Dilon?" Tanyanya datar seraya menyebut karakter utama dari novel tetangga.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru mengedikkan bahunya.

"Pertama, aku tidak akan ke kantin lagi hari ini. Kedua, setidaknya kreatif sedikit jika ingin menggombal. Oh Sehun. Dan jaket jeans mu, itu sangat mirip plagiat Dilon." Ucap Luhan sok dingin. Padahal jujur saja, ia ingin meledakkan tawanya sekarang juga. Dalam pikirannya Sehun pasti akan malu berat setelah ini lalu takkan mengganggunya lagi. Tetapi bukannya malu, Sehun justru tersenyum separo. Ia menatap Luhan menggoda.

"Pengetahuan sastramu luas juga ya? Ah satu lagi, aku hanya memancingmu. Sepertinya kau ingin benar-benar ku gombali ya? Baiklah, Luhan. Tunggu saja."

Motor itu melesat meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong. Mencoba mencerna ucapan Sehun. Ia sampai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku? Kapan aku memintanya untuk menggombali ku?" Monolognya pada angin. Sungguh, Sehun adalah orang aneh yang sepertinya harus di hindari.

.

.

Napasnya tercekat, melihat Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku tepat di belakang bangkunya. Tetapi lelaki itu tampak sedang tertidur, matanya tertutup dengan napas teratur. Sadar telah memperhatikan si orang aneh, Luhan segera berbalik lalu duduk.

"Pagi Luhan."

"Pagi Baekhyun."

Keduanya bertatap singkat lalu tersenyum. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang lalu meringis melihat Sehun tertidur di dalam kelas.

"Baek? Kenapa dia disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Seingat Luhan kemarin ia masuk, Sehun tidak ada di sana.

"Kemarin dia membolos seharian. Sangat aneh jika melihat dia di kelas, terlebih di pagi hari seperti ini. Ini sebuah kemajuan." Bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Nah! Benar bukan? Sehun itu pasti berandalan sekolah! Luhan menghela napasnya, sial sekali harus sekelas dengan orang ini, pikir Luhan.

Guru masuk. Semua siswa dengan teratur merapikan duduk mereka. Tetapi tidak dengan Sehun. Pemuda itu masih asik menyelami alam bawah sadarnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi pak!" Koor siswa serempak. Guru berkumis lebat itu tersenyum tipis lalu matanya melihat Oh Sehun tidur di bangku paling belakang.

"Lihatlah. Kita sekolah untuk belajar, bukan tidur." Guru Kim berjalan dengan tongkat kayu di tangannya lalu mengetuk keras meja Sehun. Lelaki itu tersentak kecil lalu bangun dengan matanya yang masih memerah.

"Pagi pak Kim. Kumismu makin subur saja." Ujar Sehun main-main. Seluruh siswa mati-matian menahan tawa. Hanya Luhan yang melotot melihat kelakuan Sehun. Padahal guru Kim adalah salah satu guru yang paling di segani dan di takuti. Berani sekali, fikir Luhan.

"Masih ingat jalan pulang ke kelas Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menguap kecil lalu mengangguk sekenanya. Matanya bersibobrok dengan hazel Luhan yang masih melotot lucu. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menaikkan alisnya. Seperti bangga karena di marahi begini. Luhan hanya menggeleng miris.

"Aku sepertinya sudah menemukan alasanku untuk menetap di kelas ini." Ujar Sehun dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari Luhan. Seketika kelas riuh dengan godaan 'cieee...' Luhan menganga, tidak paham situasinya. Guru Kim berdehem keras lalu suara para murid hilang mendadak. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Sudah tau alasan untuk pulang jangan lupa alasanmu untuk membuatnya bangga." Celetuk guru Kim lalu berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sehun masih dengan senyuman tipisnya. Ia menopang dagunya lalu menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip. Luhan segera membalikkan badannya lalu memngeluarkan buku dengan terburu. Sungguh, Sehun itu otaknya sudah rusak atau bagaimana?! Teriak Luhan membatin.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Buka bab lima sekarang."

Helaan napas itu segera terdengar sesaat setelah guru Kim memulai pelajaran. Diam-diam Luhan melirik ke belakang. Oh Sehun sedang memainkan ponselnya. Heol! Mana mungkin berandalan itu membawa buku.

.

.

Seusai pelajaran pertama, Sehun menghilang. Luhan bertaruh anak itu alergi di dalam kelas berlama-lama. Hingga pelajaran terakhir, sosok itu tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Omong-omong, kenapa gadis itu jadi memikirkannya? Dengan cepat Luhan menggeleng. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan siswa yang hanya datang ke sekolah untuk bersenang-senang. Mata beningnya melirik kelas. Sudah sepi. Semua sudah pulang mungkin. Luhan yang kebagian piket kelas dengan dua temannya yang lain terpaksa pulang lebih lambat. Gadis itu menyapu lantai yang kotor dengan senandung kecil dari bibir merah mudanya.

"Luhan, seperti Sehun menyukaimu." Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu terkikik geli mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

"Apa? Sowon, itu tidak mungkin!" bantahnya atas terkaan teman sekelasnya itu.

Satu yang lebih pendek menggeleng hingga rambutnya yang pendek sebahu itu ikut bergoyang.

"Tidak Luhan! Kau tidak mengerti! Dia itu tidak pernah mau melihat perempuan, bahkan anak-anak satu sekolahan sempat mengira dia itu gay. Tetapi dia terus memperhatikanmu di sepanjang pelajaran." Terang si gadis imut itu.

"Eunha benar! Dia bahkan menolak Irene si ketua cheerleader yang sangat cantik itu!" Sowon menyambung ucapan temannya.

Luhan menatap keduanya datar. Lalu jika suka kenapa? Luhan juga tidak peduli.

"Dengar kalian, aku rasa, suka itu tidak bisa datang secepat itu. aku baru saja pindah kemarin dan dia sudah menyukaiku? Itu konyol! Dan, ku pikir dia hanya berniat menggangguku saja."

Luhan mendadak kesal bukan main. Tingkah absurd Sehun sejak kemarin membuatnya tidak tenang. Ia semakin sebal melihat dua teman sekelasnya ini mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah lupakan saja perkataan kami." Sesal Eunha melihat wajah mendung Luhan.

"Dari pada itu, sebaiknya kita bergegas pulang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan." Ujar Sowon menimpali. Ketiga segera melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih mereka dengan cepat.

Mereka berpamitan di halte bus. Berhubung tempat tinggal ketiganya berbeda, Luhan pada akhirnya tinggal sendirian di halte bus tersebut. Angin kencang yang datang mendadak beserta awan mendung yang membuat suasana menggelap membuat Luhan mengusap lengannya yang mulai dingin. Hawa dingin itu semakin terasa saat seorang lelaki dewasa datang dengan mencurigkan menatapnya. Luhan mencoba mengabaikan rasa takutnya. Mengutuk pula bus yang belum juga datang. Pria itu mendekati Luhan lalu menodongkan pisau lipat hingga membuat wajah Luhan pucat pasi.

"Serahkan uang dan harta berhargamu!" Sentak orang itu. Luhan bergetar, sungguh sial lagi tidak ada yang lewat sini. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"A-Aku tidak punya uang." Jawabnya begetar. Ia berkata jujur karena uangnya hanya sisa untuk ongkos pulang.

Pisau itu semakin dekat pada perut Luhan. Tangannya di cengkram hingga memerah dan rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kau berani melawan?!" bentakan itu semakin keras. Luhan menutup matanya rapat.

"K-Kumohon, lepaskan aku." Cicitnya.

Pria itu semakin bertindak kurang ajar. Ia bahkan memegang paha Luhan hingga gadis itu menendang selangkangan orang itu.

"Jangan kurang ajar!" Teriaknya antara marah dan takut.

Pria itu menatapnya nyalang lalu berniat menyerang Luhan. Namun pukulan di tengkuknya membuat pria itu tumbang seketika. Si pelaku pemukul menghisap lolipopnya lalu menendang tubuh si pria asing tanpa perasaan.

"Dasar lemah." Ujarnya datar.

Luhan masih belum mampu mencerna kejadian ini. Dia masih takut, dan bingung. Oh Sehun, sejak kapan dia disana?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun khawatir. Pemuda itu membuka jaket jeans nya lalu menyampirkannya di pundak Luhan.

"Maaf datang terlambat."

Alis Luhan berkerut bingung. Masih memproses keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku menunggumu hingga selesai piket. Tetapi sialnya ada cecunguk yang mengajakku berkelahi jadi begitu lah." Ujar Sehun seraya mengulum lolipopnya.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" Tanya Luhan menyelidik. Matanya melihat wajah Sehun lebam di beberapa sisi. Meringis pelan membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Sebenarnya apa sih pikiran laki-laki ini? Sebegitu menyenangkannya kah berkelahi? Luhan benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Aku berniat mengajakmu pulang bersama. Tetapi bedebah ini malah mengganggumu. Hampir saja permata indahku ternodai."

Permata indahku? Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Perandaian apa itu? Sangat cheesy, batinnya geli.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, tetapi aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar Luhan.

Bus datang, Luhan bisa lega sejenak. Ia segera menaiki bus berwarna biru itu dan mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang dekat jendela. Ia memekik kecil kemudian sesaat menyadari Sehun duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah datarnya. Ia masih menggulum lolipopnya. Mulut Luhan menganga lebar.

"Kau! Kenapa mengikutiku?!" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Bus ini juga melewati rute rumahku omong-omong." Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Tetapi motormu?"

"Sudah ku suruh Kris yang membawanya. Dia temanku."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan menganga. Ayolah, Sehun menyerahkan motornya pada orang lain dan memilih pulang bersamanya dengan bus?

Sehun melirik ke samping lalu memasukkan lolipop yang tadi ia kulum ke mulut Luhan. Rasa asam itu langsung menyapa lidah Luhan, sepertinya rasa stroberi... tunggu!

'INIKAN BEKAS MULUTNYA!' Batin Luhan berteriak frustasi. Tetapi ia hanya bisa diam dengan lolipop di mulutnya. Menatap Sehun yang kini melihatnya dengan senyumannya yang manis. Luhan akui, Sehun ini tampan. Bahkan dengan wajah lebam seperti itu. tetapi semua tersamarkan oleh sifatnya yang aneh.

"Luhan, sepertinya aku belum mencintaimu_"

'Ku mohon, jangan dialog Dilon lagi.' Pinta Luhan dalam hati.

"CUKUP!" Sergah Luhan. Ia tak tahan lagi dengan semua kegombalan ini.

"Dengar Sehun. Aku bukan Milia yang bisa tersipu dengan gombalan seperti itu." Sambung Luhan malas.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar kau tersipu?" Wajah itu mendekat. Luhan terdiam dengan lolipop di mulutnya. Ia terkejut saat Sehun menarik lolipop itu keluar lalu kembali memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Permennya menjadi manis. Aku rasa lain kali aku harus mencoba'nya' secara langsung."

Sadar akan maksud Sehun, pipi Luhan memerah tanpa bisa di cegah. Sehun menyeringai lebar lalu mengetuk pelan dahi Luhan.

"Ternyata kau tersipu dengan hal seperti itu heh? Mesum sekali."

Lelaki itu terkekeh dalam lalu setelahnya berjalan pergi. Sepertinya tujuannya sudah sampai. Luhan baru menyedari semuanya. Ia menatap Sehun yang melambaikan tangan dari bawah sana. Sungguh, mesum? Julukan apa itu?! Luhan bahkan belum pernah berciuman dengan Jongin dan Sehun mengatakannya mesum? Dan apa tadi? Dia berniat mencoba bibir Luhan kan?

Lolipop tadi, bukankah...

"A-Aku sudah berciuman dengannya secara tidak langsung." Luhan melemah di tempat duduknya. Oh Sehun benar-benar sesuatu. Aroma parfum dari jaket Sehun yang kini terpasang di tubuh Luhan semakin membuat pikiran gadis itu kacau. Sehun benar-benar virus yang harus dia hindari sejauh mungkin.

.

.

Malamnya, Luhan berguling di tempat tidurnya dengan pikiran kacau. Masih dengan kejadian siang tadi. Ia semakin merasa bersalah saat Jongin menghubunginya.

"Hey Lulu, kenapa baru mengangkat panggilanku?"

Luhan terdiam lama, memilih kata-kata yang pas kiranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Maaf Jongin, aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi kepindahanku dan sekolah baruku." Jawab Luhan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika saja Jongin tau dirinya disini terus diganggu lelaki lain pasti dia akan murka.

"Ah, begitu. Aku merindukanmu. Sayangnya akan memakan waktu lama jika kesana."

"Aku juga... merindukanmu." Jawab Luhan singkat. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak yakin pada jawabannya sendiri. Sejak kepindahannya kemarin, Luhan sama sekali tidak terpikir dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya terlalu lelah dengan kepindahan mendadak ini dan juga Oh Sehun yang terus merecokinya hingga alam bawah sadar. Ah, ia kembali teringat kejadian memalukan siang tadi di bus.

"Lulu? Kau masih disana?"

Menggeleng pelan, Luhan merasa jahat mengabaikan Jongin. Ia mencoba menjawab atau mendengar celoteh Jongin.

"Bagiamana Busan? Menyenangkan?"

Pertanyaan Jongin akhirnya menghilangkan kecanggungan sebelumnya. Mereka terlarut akan obrolan panjang hingga lupa waktu. Luhan sibuk menceritakan keadaan Busan yang indah sedangkan Jongin mendengarkan di ujung sana. Hingga tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Mata Luhan mulai memberat. Gadis itu menguap.

"Kau sepertinya sudah mengantuk, tidurlah."

"Hm, kau juga. Jangan bermain game terus." Tegur Luhan hingga terdengar kekehan Jongin.

"Iya tuan puteri, kalau begitu matikan panggilannya."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa lega karena masih berdebar hanya dengan panggilan seperti itu dari Jongin.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Jongin. Aku menyayangimu."

"Selamat malam Lulu. Aku lebih menyayangimu."

Panggilan terputus. Luhan masih tersenyum. Ternyata berpacaran jarak jauh menyenangkan juga. Bisa merasakan rindu. Yang paling penting, Luhan dan Jongin tak akan bertengkar seperti biasanya. Mereka selalu berdebat tentang ini dan itu, tetapi tidak malam ini. Gadis itu mengerang malu lalu menggigit gulingnya.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Ia pikir itu Jongin yang kembali menghubunginya karena masih rindu. Namun nomor baru itu mengenyahkan pikirannya itu. dengan ragu ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya lembut, sedikit mengantuk juga.

"AH, kau sudah tidur ya."

Suara ini_ Luhan terkesiap lalu terduduk tegak. Suara berat sedikit cempreng ini siapa lagi jika bukan_

"Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah.

"Wah, kau bisa menebak suaraku secepat itu." Suara Sehun terdengar senang di seberang sana. Luhan mengusap dadanya, sial, jantungnya bergemuruh hebat. Entahlah, debaran ini lebih ke perasan terkejut karena Sehun sangat senang mengejutkannya dengan tingkahnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapat nomorku?"

"Insting." Jawab si lelaki santai.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apakah instingmu sehebat itu hingga bisa menebak nomor ponsel orang lain dengan tepat?" Tanya Luhan sarkas.

Sehun tertawa di seberang sana. Luhan tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kau ini ternyata cerewet juga ya. Aku memintanya pada wali kelas kita."

Lagi. Luhan terkesiap mendengar penuturan Sehun. Wali kelas? Luhan memang ingat jika wali kelasnya meminta semua siswa untuk memberinya nomor ponsel sebagai jaga-jaga. Tetapi_

"Kau terkejut aku berani memintanya? Mudah saja, aku mengatakan membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk belajar jadi dia memberinya."

Ya, bahkan guru Kim yang galak saja berani Sehun ajak bercanda, apalagi wali kelas mereka yang lemah lembut itu.

"Aku tidak terkejut." Jawab Luhan malas.

"Tetapi Luhan, aku serius untuk meminta bantuan belajar darimu."

Luhan mengerang, atau merengek tanpa sadar. Sehun tersenyum-senyum mendengar gadis itu sepertinya mulai terpancing godaannya.

"Aku bukan gurumu Oh Sehun!"

"Kau memang bukan, kau calon kekasihku."

Luhan tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri. Segamblang itu dia mengatkannya? Jadi ucapan Sowon dan Eunha tadi siang benar ya?

"Jangan melantur Sehun." Luhan mulai kesulitan bernapas. Lelaki ini penuh dengan kejutan.

"Aku tidak. Omong-omong, bisa kau ambil sesuatu di saku jaketku? Sepertinya ketinggalan disana."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mengambil jaket Sehun yang tergantung.

"Aku terkesan, kata Baekhyun kau selalu memakai jaket ini tetapi ini bisa tidak bau." Canda Luhan.

"Kau mencium jaketku? Dasar mesum."

Luhan gelagapan di tempatnya. Pipinya memerah, ia menelan ludahnya beberapa kali. Sudah dua kali ia dituduh mesum oleh Sehun hari ini.

"A-aku tidak!" Sergah Luhan.

"Dan kau menanyakan tentangku pada Baekhyun? Wah, Oh Luhan, kau ini penasaran ya denganku?" Terselip nada jahil pada setiap ucapannya. Wajah Luhan semakin memerah dibuatnya.

"T-Tidak! Dan margaku itu Kim! Kenapa kau seenaknya mengubah margaku_"

"Dan sekarang kau sedang tersipu." Tebakan Sehun benar seratus persen. Padahal lelaki itu hanya mengobral kata-kata sampahnya sejak tadi tetapi Luhan tersipu dengan bodohnya. Luhan merutuki dirinya yang seperti ini. Tawa Sehun menderai di seberang sana, sangat merdu hingga Luhan kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Baiklah, sudah ketemu benda yang ku maksud?" Tanya Sehun kembali pada topik awal.

Gadis itu merogoh saku jaket Sehun lalu menemukan kertas terlipat disana.

"Ini hanya kertas." Gumam Luhan yang terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Coba bacakan padaku."

Luhan mendesah kasar. Sejak kapan ia mau diperintahi Sehun? Ia membuka kertas itu malas-malasan lalu membaca isinya dengan suara keras tanpa sadar.

"Sehun tampan, mari berkenalan. Aku Luhan. Jemput aku besok ya."

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati Luhan. Ah, sudah pukul dua belas. Tidurlah, mimpikan aku." Kekehan menjadi akhir sambungan telepon itu. Luhan masih terbengong menatap secarik kertas di tangannya. Detik selanjutnya ia segera merobek kertas itu hinga hancur. Luhan benar-benar tidak habis pikir bisa di kerjai orang seperti Sehun.

"AAAAAKKHHH!" Pekiknya tanpa sadar. Semoga orang tuanya tidak mendengar.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, tetapi tidak secerah wajah Luhan. Gadis itu bangun dengan wajah lesu. Ayah dan ibunya sampai khawatir melihatnya. Ia melahap roti selai kacangnya dengan lamban. Padahal ia begitu menyukai selai kacang.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya ibunya khawatir.

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia benar-benar masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam. Ayahnya menyenggol pelan lengan ibunya. Mengisyaratkan untuk tidak mengganggu Luhan. Ia tahu anaknya itu banyak pikiran.

"Ayah berangkat dulu. Dan Luhan, jika kau ada masalah dengan sekolahmu katakan saja oke?" Luhan mengangguk. Ia lanjut memakan rotinya.

Tuan Kim berjalan menuju pintu. Tepat setelah ia membukanya, seorang pemuda dengam rambut hitam berdiri di sana dengan senyum hangat.

"Selamat pagi paman, apakah Luhan ada?"

Tuan Kim mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menilai.

"Aku teman sekelasnya."

Tuan Kim mengangguk paham. Perlahan wajahnya mulai menghangat. Ia senang Luhan bisa memiliki teman secepat ini. Walau bekas pukulan di wajah Sehun masih membuatnya ragu apakah anak ini anak baik-baik atau tidak.

"Mau menjemputnya?" Tanya tuan Kim menyelidik. Ia melihat motor hitam Sehun tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati saat membawa anakku."

"Sehun?" Luhan muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Selamat pagi Luhan."

Luhan terpaku di tempatnya. Menatap senyum semanis gula kapas itu. bukan, dia bukan terpesona. Hanya, Luhan terkejut bukan main. Hey! Dari mana dia mengetahui alamat Luhan?

* * *

.

 **TBC or End?**

 **Halo semua, saya membuat cerita seperti ini sekedar untuk meramaikan fanfic Hunhan yang mulai pudar. Alasan saya menulis cerita bergenre manis (walau ini ga bisa dibilang manis) adalah karena saya kangen dengan cerita-cerita seperti ini. Maaf ga bisa buat sesuatu yang menarik untuk disuguhkan kepada kalian semua. Terimakasih buat pembaca yang masih mau baca cerita Dandelionleon. Diharapkan untuk memberi kritik dan saran di kotak review demi kelangsungan cerita.**

 **Btw FF ini jadi FF debut saya di wattpad. Sejujurnya saya masih belum ngerti sistem di wp seperti apa. Dan mungkin saya akan share cerita saya yg lain seperti Lightsaber dan lainnya di wp. Follow akun saya ya 'Dandelionleon_' (hilangkan tanda kutip) terimakasih.**


End file.
